


Send Up a Flare

by windscryer



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ASL, Bullying, F/M, Fakeout Makeout, Physical Abuse, Sign Language, amethyst ocean, danny pretending to be a wimp irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windscryer/pseuds/windscryer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Danny thought it was a <em>bad</em> idea, he just wasn’t sure it was a <em>practical</em> one. He really should just accept that 99% of Sam’s ideas are good and the 1% that aren’t are probably going to be fun anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Up a Flare

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write something completely different and this happened.
> 
> This has been happening to me a lot lately. -_-;;

“Hey, Fenturd, you know what time it is, right?”

Danny closed his eyes and turned around with a sigh. “Time for my afternoon session with your friends ‘ass’ and 'kicking’?” he asked in a monotone, gesturing to Dash’s fists.

Dash grinned. “And people say you’re stupid.”

Danny frowned. He knew he shouldn’t say it, but he couldn’t resist. “Wait, so does that mean you think I’m smart?”

Dash’s smirk turned into a confused frown, and then an angry one. “Shut up, Fenton.” He lashed out with his fist and hit Danny in the shoulder, hard.

Danny hissed, but didn’t say anything out loud. Performing for a crowd would only make Dash get creative.

Dash laughed and grabbed Danny’s shirt, hoisting him up and slamming him into a locker. The lock dug into his butt and he wiggled trying to shift to the side a little bit.

Dash laughed when his efforts failed. “You know, Fentunia, if you actually participated in gym, you might have enough muscles for that to work.”

“And if you participated in classes besides gym, you might have more than a D average!” Danny said, because  _obviously he loved pain_.

Fortunately, his elevated position allowed him to see over Dash’s shoulder and what he saw was a goddess in purple and black who had descended to the mortal plane to save his sorry butt. He was definitely going to buy Sam that googly-eyed bat pen she’d been admiring at the Skulk and Lurk for this.

She took in the scene and her purple lips curled into a snarl. Her hands, fingernails tipped in a black and green spiderweb manicure, flew and twisted in front of her body, the silver skulls and black snakes for rings flashing in the light. [Need help?] she signed.

He lifted a fist and bobbed it up and down, then placed his flattened right hand on his chest and circled it clockwise. [Yes, please.]

She turned and went back around the corner as Dash drew his attention back with a, “Was that you asking me to punch you in the chest? Because I can totally do that.”

Danny’s breath whooshed out of him as pain pulsed through his ribs and heart.

“Anywhere else I can hit you? I’m always open to suggestions.”

“Then allow me to make one, Mr. Baxter,” the flat voice of Mr. Lancer said as he approached, Sam on his heels and smirking like the vampire bat that got the blood. “Put Mr. Fenton down and report to my office to discuss your detention this afternoon.”

Dash’s face went from startled to scared to furious. Danny half expected to get hit once more on principle.

Instead he was dropped, his feet only catching him because he had the lockers at his back. The lock that had been poking his butt dragged up his spine and he flinched away from it.

“Mr. Fenton, do you need to see the nurse?” Lancer asked.

“Uh, no,” Danny said, straightening as Sam pushed past Lancer and Dash both to come to his side. His ribs protested his movement, but he hid the flinch with long practice. “I'm— I’m fine.”

“Then I suggest you find your way to class. Mr. Baxter, with me.” Lancer left then, a sullen Dash in tow who glanced back once to flip Danny off and punch his fist into his other palm in a promise of a future beating.

Danny sighed. Well, at least it wouldn’t be today.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked.

Danny arched an eyebrow.

“It’s not a stupid question when I don’t know how long you were here before I came,” she retorted.

That was fair, he supposed. “I’m really am fine,” he said. He rubbed at his chest, feeling the ache of a forming bruise as he pressed lightly. “I’m really glad I don’t have asthma right now, though. That would probably suck.”

She shook her head and slung an arm around his shoulder, gently pulling him toward their next class. “Well if that changes, let me know, okay?”

“I will. And Sam?”

She looked over, head tilting in question.

“You were right. Learning sign language was a  _great_  idea.”

She grinned and pulled her hand off his shoulder so she could reply. [Of course it was. That’s why I’m the smart one.]

He laughed. [And so humble too.]

She flipped her hair and posed like a model. [I can’t help being perfect.]

He snagged her around the waist and spun her, using the muscles he’d earned from ghost hunting that he’d pretended not to have while Dash was whaling on him to support her as he dipped her. He brushed a kiss on her lips, smiling when she stared in surprise.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way,” he whispered.

The blush spread across her pale cheeks like sunrise but she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. “You are such a dork,” she murmured.

He set her back on her feet and they resumed their walk to class. “As long as I’m your dork.”

She laced her fingers with his and squeezed. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”


End file.
